


Something Real

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, High School, M/M, Spoilers, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Prompt: Any, any +/ any, if you don't expect too much from me you might not be let down
Noctis actually smiles, and Prompto knows it's not fake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for Chapter 13 of the game. Just revelations about where Prompto is from, not much else. 
> 
> I haven't written anything in months, so this might be a little disjointed. First attempt at an FF fic in ages too.

It's harder being friend with Noctis than he thought. Not that actually _being_ friends with him is hard for Prompto. No, it's as easy as breathing, but after they hang out, Prompto can't help but let his mind run wild. He knows when he's with Noctis just talking, gaming at the arcade, or even just walking to school together, that everything's fine. Noctis actually smiles, and Prompto knows it's not fake.

But when he comes home to an empty house after Ignis picks up Noctis from the arcade, Prompto can't help where his thoughts lead him. He's been alone for so long, so genuine friendship doesn't come easily to him, as much as he's gotten good at pretending he's a real social butterfly.

Prompto sighs as he enter his empty home, fumbling with the lock when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He almost drops the salad he bought on the way home, but he somehow manages to put it down then scrambles for his phone. It's a text from Noctis.

_ignis woulda drove u home_

The text makes him smiles as he drops his books on the couch. Prompto glances at his salad then plops on the couch next to his books instead. He slides the notification to answer the text.

_its cool bro_

_no worries_

Sending the texts, Prompto's mind starts to wander back to his earlier thoughts. Why does he think he can just be friends with the city's prince when no one else has managed? He's not even from this country, not that Prompto's ever going to share the fact he's actually from the Empire. That'd be the quickest end to his fledgling friendship with Noctis.

Part of him know it can't last, but over the past few years, Prompto has almost gotten himself believing his own story. He's social, he's a good friend, look at him go. It's not true, but maybe faking something long enough, starts making it true? He's not sure, but if it keeps Noctis smiling at him, Prompto's sure of one thing; he'd do anything to keep him smiling.

_srsly. nxt time were drivng u home_

It's only been a few days, but Prompto knows he can't deny Noctis anything. He'll just have to do his best to never let Noctis down. He can't.

_k but i demand somethin iggys made_

The response comes back quicker than Prompto expects as he swipes back to the messaging app.

_told him to make green soup curry 4 tmrw_

Prompto can't help the grin that comes to his face. He mentions one of his favorite foods in passing, and Noctis remembers it. Endearing is the word that comes to mind, making Prompto actually start to believe that maybe this friendship isn't as one sided as his brain likes to make him believe.

_sold. cant get rid of me if u feed me tho. fair warning._

The reply comes as quickly as the last. 

_good_

Prompto can't stop smiling the rest of nice, even as he eats the pretty bland salad he picked up from the corner store. His thoughts don't stray anymore, as he and Noctis text back and forth until late into the night.


End file.
